Jurassic Park IV (Hacker 110)
Jurassic Park IV (Hacker 110) This is JP4 in Hcker 110's univerese. This will be a 6 hour long film event. Story I don't have a story yet. Will come up with one soon. But the name of the NEW Island will be, Isla Goulda. Chapter 1: Isla Goulda. It all starts at one night a year ago on Isla Goulda as a four mercenaries Ed, Philippe, Troy and Carl took a 9 yr old boy troll through the jungle looking for something for InGen. The cut their way through thick jungle "Carl Phew, this jungle is making me sick" " "Troy Dude, everything makes you sick" "Ed Quiet! Both of you. we're on a misson" "A Mission? for what? "I don't know inGen never told us what it is" then a kid shoved through carl to Kate "Jesus, why do we have to bring this kid along" "Well, because his father want his son to spend time away from T.V. and his video games Chapter 2: Eyes in the Dark After escaping the encounter with Charcaradontosaurus, they hid inside in abandond facility. "Carl What the hell was that?!' "Katherine Charcaradontosaurus. A dinosaur." Phillipe "Well at least found shelter, and the rain should end in the morning" "Eddie This must be a some kinda housing facility. we let look around this place for a radio to call the mainland" they explored the building and encountered a person in a nest and when they looked in his abdemen, the found eggs inside him "Troy Oh, mother...(vomits of screen)" "Danm!" "Why is the there freakin eggs in his gutt?! What the hell did that?!" "I don't know. But lets keep moving" Carl doesn't care about the guy having eggs in his stomach and goes to smoke in the hallway while he smkes he heards a loud hiss a "Huh? Who there? Eddie? Eddie is that you?" then he was bittin and ran off "Ow, ow, ow!" "Kate Carl? What's wrong?" "Something bitt me?!" "What Chapter 3: A new family As Jimmy runs from the facility and into the thick jungle Cast and Characters *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant: *Jeff Goldblum as Ian Malcom: *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler: *Gerry Harding: Returns with his duaghter and through out the movie, he and sarah will argue sometimes about what happend between them *as Sarah Harding: *Jessie "Jess" Harding: *Billy Brennan: Returns with Alan to Isla Goulda *Roland Tembo: Retruns to hunt Spinosaurus and help find Jimmy *Adam Scott as Phil Codwell: A medic *Ernie Hubson as Louis Marx: A Curator at a Museum a prehistoric history *F. Murray Abraham as Dr. Richard Levine: a paleontologist or paleobiologist *Trish Stratus as Diana Miller: A female kickboxer who joins Dr. Levine's search for their son. She knows a little about dinosaurs. *Jürgen Prochnow as Francis Sorkin: Laura Sorkin's brother and a scientist who knows Troodon. He has studied dinosaurs at Isla goulda inside afacility years ago before the incident *Andy Anderson as John Roxton: The film's main antagonist and new head of InGen fter Peter ludlow's death. He sent mercenaries to the island's main facility to find a cryo room and retrive dinosaur embryos for him to make him famouse and in the future he would spread dinosaurs through out the world. he was once a paleotologist. *Matthew Rauch as Matt Codwell: A *Simone Kessell as Lexine *TBA as Jimmy Levine: An 10 year old boy and Richard's lost son who abandoned on Isla Goulda a year ago and raised by a family of Tyrannosaurus Rex' when found as a little boy near their nest. *John Hammond: Appears at his mansion explaining to Alam, Ellie and Ian about Isla Goulda. *Nolan North as Eddie James: A mercenary soldier and a member of the mercenary group InGen. He and Philippe are the only ones who survived the Troodon attack *Jean Reno as Philippe Vargas: A french mercenary soldier *Deon Richmond as Troy Jones: A mercenary soldier who carries a knife *Stephen Lee as Carl Clarke: An overwieght mercenary soldier and Ed's friend *Jenna Gering as Katherine Collin; A mercenary soldier who also survived the troodon Character Deaths *Troy Jones: Killed by Troodon ambush after seeing glowing eyes around him with carl. *Carl Clark: Killed by Troodons with Troy *John Roxton: eaten by Mosasaurus Dinosaurs *''Velociraptor'': This is the same Velociraptor from Isla Sorna, and there's an Aplha male and female leading the pack and the male will have a scar on his right side of it's head. *''Tarbosaurus'': A Tarbosaurus will appear in the beginning being attacked by a larger predator after eating a protoceratops. *''Tyrannosaurus Rex'': The T. Rex will appear with a pack numerous. Some infaint T-rexes will appear also with Jimmy. It returns as the lead dinosaur *''Triceratops'': A dead Triceratops corpse will appear, aswell as a herd of them. One fights and gets killed by two T. Rexes *''Torosaurus'': Some Torosaurs will be in the Triceratops herd. *''Carnotaurs'': Some Carnotaurs will appear in the desert scene and in the jungle temple scene. *''Charcaradontosaurus'': The Charcaradontosaurus will appear fighting a Baryonyx. In the beginning, one chases the mercenaries. *''Baryonyx'': A Baryonyx will appear fighting a Charcaradontosaurus after trying the eat the group, Baryonyx is related to Spinosaurus jodging by it's snout. *Giant Ichthyosaur: One will attack them in the lake scene but soon later killed by a Mosasaurus. *''Deinosuchus'': Three will be eating a Corythasaurus at the swamp scene. *''Spinosaurus'': Killed by 4 T-rex' after it injured from an ankylosaur's tail club and getting shot by Roland *''Corythosaurus'': A herd will appear at numerous scenes with Edmontosaurus. *''Titanoboa'': Titanoboa will appear numerous times in the movie. *''Deinonychus'': Will have broken out of their cage, but you never see them. *''Procomsognathus'': They will replace Compsognathus, like in the movies. *''Therazinosaurus'': Will be on the symbol and will fight the large carnivore at the end of the movie. *''Ankylosaurus'': Will appear at numerous scenes. *''Brachiosaurus'': A herd will appear at numerous scenes eating with Apatosaurus. *''Troodon'': Will make numerous appearences. They will attack and chase the group at night and inside an abandoned facility. *''Oviraptor'': They will appear stealing Procertops eggs and one gets eaten by a Carnotaur *''Stegosaurus'': A herd will appear at numerous scenes *''Protoceratops'': A family group wil appear in the desert scene *''Apatosaurus'': A heard will appear with Brachiosaurus eating off trees. Then a stampede of them in the jungle scene with Camarasaurus *''Edmontosaurus'': A herd will appear at numerous scenes with. one appears to the group before it was killed by a Baryonyx. *''Ornithosuchus'': Some will attack the group. One gets eaten by a male t-rex after it saves Diana's life *''Mosasaurus'': One will appear in the lagoon scene attacking a Ichthyosaurus. Near the end of the movie it will eat the antagonist after jumped out of the water. *''Camarasaurus'': A heard will appear with Brachiosaurus and Apatosaurus eating off trees. A corpse will be scene at the Rex's nest *''Gigantosaurus'': Known as the large carnivore named "Red Eye" and gets killed by a Therizinosaurus in the end *''Pteranodon'': Pteranodon will appear numerous times in the movie. One saved John Hammond after he fell of the cliff. In the end one came to John at his press confrence Isla Goulda This will be a bigger island then Islas Nublar and Sorna. This Island includes a desert, a lagoon and has 30 ft wall to keep all marine Reptile inside and that includes two marine facilities in the lagoon and out near the beach. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Hacker110 Category:FanFiction Category:Stories Category:Ideas